


What The Angels Don't Know (Probably Won't Hurt Them)

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestigan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Brought back from the dead by angels, Adam can't quite believe his first night back on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Wincestigan.

Sure the angels had warned Adam about Dean and Sam. But they hadn’t really _warned_ him, because either they’d chosen to ignore this one simple fact or somehow even with all their sight and knowledge... They didn’t know.

Whatever the angels knew, it didn’t matter. That first night, he couldn’t get to sleep in Bobby’s living room, not with the noises Sam and Dean were making.

Such quiet moans and whimpers, like they were trying to hide what they were doing, but didn’t completely care if they were heard.

“Sammmmmmmy,” Dean whimpered particularly loudly, the couch shifting under them, mere feet away from Adam’s cot on the floor.

Adam swallowed, feeling himself straining against the denim of his jeans that he’d refused to undress from. If all was to be believed: those two were brothers and his brothers to boot. And there he was, hard for them and wanting to feel them on him.

The scent of sex drifted to Adam’s nostrils. Musk sweet, deep and so, so wrong. Quietly, Adam opened his flies and pulled his hard cock out. Wetting his right hand a little with his tongue, he slipped it down and wrapped it around himself, stroking slow and steady.

He tried not to be too obvious, but he couldn’t stop his breath from hitching as he touched himself, eyes closed. Losing himself in the sensation of his hand dragging along his cock—and the images conjured by his imagination—Adam didn’t hear the couch creak and the floorboards shift.

Warm lips ghosted across Adam’s forehead and he slammed his eyes open. He couldn’t tell who was kissing him in the dark, but the chuckle that rumbled above him told him that it was Dean. A hand joined with Adam’s right and pulled it away from his slick cock, only to be replaced by a mouth. Sam’s mouth.

Struggling not to buck under the sudden, unexpected attention, Adam moaned only to have his noises swallowed by Dean’s mouth. His half-brother’s tongue slipped inside easy and tasted of Sam. It was salty and warm.

The two elder Winchesters took care of their younger brother. Showing Adam what the angels refused to say or didn’t know. He’s still not sure which.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
